Description of Related Art
In recent years, a cellular phone as an information processing apparatus has various functions, a directory function, a mail function through a base station or a network, such as Internet, an a browser function capable of reading Web pages, in addition to a communication function by a simple telephone call.
In particular, there is known a technology that enables two users having different cellular phones to have a chat using a mail function (for example, see JP-A-2003-111145).
According to JP-A-2003-111145, a transmission mail and a reception mail are arranged on a chat screen in an order of transmission and reception timing. Then, on the chat screen, a user's icon is displayed at the head of the transmission mail, and an icon of a person to chat is displayed at the head of the reception mail. Accordingly, upon chatting, transmission and reception mails can be easily distinguished.